


fermi paradox

by trendy



Series: i care for you still and i will forever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Bittersweet Ending, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Frank Ocean lyrics, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio is whipped, Karasuno, M/M, Picnics, Rooftop picnic, Spoilers, basically hinata has a fixation on the stars n the universe, hypothetical aliens, kageyama tobio and hinata shouyou are ANTS, perhaps i am projecting, the fermi paradox, the great filter, they already graduated they just went back for memories i guess, they're not actually ants omg, this fic is brought to you by: white ferrari by frank ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendy/pseuds/trendy
Summary: Hinata Shouyou wonders about his place in the universe.Kageyama Tobio, on the other hand, doesn't care about the rest of the universe, because the boy he loves is the cosmos made conscious.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: i care for you still and i will forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768870
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	fermi paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barryalllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryalllen/gifts), [katsukidiotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukidiotic/gifts).



> if you are the type of person who is sent into an existential crisis easily... don't read this!!!! 
> 
> this fic is literally a product of my existential dread!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!
> 
> also hey... dont be shy.. listen to white ferrari by frank ocean while you read this [smirking emoji]  
> (i totally based this fic off of that song) (frank ocean i love you)

_the human existence is a very temporary one. a stream of consciousness meant to be abruptly cut short, whether it be by incident or old age. to be aware of such insignificance can be lonely._

_human existence is **lonely**_.

_it’s looking up at starlit skies and wondering if there is more than this—to this tiny life. it’s making the false promise of forever to the people you meet and learn to love. forever is meaningless. nothing lasts forever. we are **temporary**_. relationships, love, the moments we find the most important to us—it’s all temporary.

_but that is also why we are so special._

_there will never be a moment exactly like this ever again. there will never be another you. look over at the person who is everything to you and hold onto them. hold them so tightly it hurts and remember—_

_sometimes the things that are the most temporary,_

_have the most meaning._

☆°·*:.。.☆†*ﾟ▽ﾟ*☆.。.:*·°☆

There’s something about seeing Hinata Shouyou, a boy made from warmth and sunbeams, under the stark contrast of the night—shadows, cool breeze, and pale moonlight—that makes the knot in Kageyama’s chest tighten.

Here stands the person he’s waited all his life for, lithe frame leaning against the outer walls of the school where they spent three fateful years, practically attached at the hip. This is the person who still manages to leave him breathless; has him tied up around his finger, really.

This thing they have is built from trust. Mutual understanding. For Kageyama, it’s morphed into something much more terrifying, but by now he has resigned to it—decided that it was okay.

It’s _okay_ that the moment Hinata comes into view, his pulse quickens and the sweat glands in his palms open up. And he feels totally _fine_ when Hinata spots him approaching and his lips twitch upward, forehead crease smoothing instantaneously. It feels _alright_ when Kageyama notices the redhead still manages to sparkle so brightly while being encompassed by darkness.

This is completely normal. Mundane, truly.

Hinata pushes off the wall, content smile doubling in size the closer Kageyama gets. The thing in his chest pulls and presses up against his ribcage like it’s trying to break free, reach out and touch Hinata.

(That’s fine. That’s okay.)

“Why, hello there, stranger.” Hinata’s saying, then he’s biting into his lip, like he’s holding in a laugh. Kageyama wishes he would stop doing that. Feels like someone who laughs like Hinata, all _big_ and with abandon, shouldn’t ever feel the need to hold back. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, though there’s an emotion like endearment smearing red across his cheekbones. “Right. So, anyways. I brought the meat buns.” He says gruffly, presenting the brown paper bag, still warm in his hands from when he bought it.

Hinata blinks down at the bag. “That’s all you brought?”

Kageyama furrows his brows. “Was I—didn’t you ask me—?”

Hinata snorts loudly at his expense. “Well, yeah, but we’re having a picnic? It’s kind of expected that you bring somewhat of a variety? I mean, maybe if it weren’t just us, it would’ve been fine but...”

It _is_ just them. Just him and Hinata Shouyou and the stars. No one else.

“Be more specific next time.” Kageyama grunts. “And how was I supposed to know that? I’ve never even... been on a _stupid_ picnic before.”

Hinata’s eyes widen a little, waterline shimmering with a million questions. Kageyama lets himself be pulled in by the warm amber of his eyes. Thinks this must be what it feels like to be stranded at sea without a life jacket. Helpless against the waves. Though, Hinata’s less like a wave and more like a whirlpool.

“Really?” Hinata says finally. Quietly. Eyes still big. He looks like he might be holding his breath.

“Really.”

Hinata blows a low whistle out of his mouth. Says, “Wow. I’m your first then?” And has the audacity to wink. Kageyama kind of wants to strangle him, but his knees have gone a little too weak.

(Hinata’s his first for a lot of things)

“Shut _up_ , dumbass.”

“Wow, you just got here and you’re already being mean! I’m amazed!”

“... Are you being sarcastic? I can’t tell.”

“Take a wild guess, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama doesn’t answer, just glares at him intensely and hopes it gets the message across. (As if he needs to make an effort. As if he and Hinata can’t read each other effortlessly.)

Hinata giggles. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure this is the best picnic _ever_.” He pulls on the straps of his backpack with a crooked grin. “Literally gonna _rock your socks off._ ” He adds.

Kageyama cringes. “Please don’t.”

“C’mon,” Hinata says then, “There’s a ladder on the other side.”

Without hesitation, Kageyama follows closely behind him. Maybe if this were another day, he’d race him up to the rooftop, but he feels different tonight. Instead, he tries to savor this moment, so later on, he’ll be able to recall every intricate detail. Like every word of the impromptu song Hinata is singing about picnics. Or the way he’s almost skipping because he can’t contain his enthusiasm. He pays attention to everything, down to how each lock of hair on the back of his head is arranged.

Kageyama tries desperately to drink the world in slow, so he’ll remember it all—from the smell of humidity in the air, to the crunch of gravel underneath his shoes, and the gentle thrumming of his own heartbeat.

And yet, the moment still seems to be slipping through his fingers.

And of course it feels like this—like he’s running out of time. He _is_. Because Hinata’s leaving and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Kageyama’s mouth sets in a firm line whenever he‘s reminded of this. When he has to think about what things will be like in the absence of his partner. He hasn’t even given himself a chance to sit and visualize his life without Hinata. He’s avoided the subject like the plague, but he’s got no more room to do that. Hinata’s right here. Soon he won’t be.

He doesn’t even understand why he’s so torn up about it. He’d never want Hinata to stay here, not if he feels like he’ll learn something better somewhere else, because that’s what it’s all about for them. Getting better. Becoming stronger. Hinata getting up one day and deciding he’s going to Brazil to play beach volleyball—is exactly the reason why Kageyama chose him as a partner. The Hinata who leaves to get stronger is what Kageyama saw that day, years ago, during their fated match in Junior High.

So, if anything, Kageyama supports this decision, but if he truly does, why does everything still feel so _wrong_?

The steel bars of the ladder feel cold in his hands. He’s holding the bag of meat buns between his teeth as they go, Hinata above him. He’s way too excited already, unintentionally putting distance between the two of them in his anticipation to reach the top.

Kageyama wants to yell at him to slow down—he might hurt himself if he keeps this up—but he’s silenced by the paper bag between his teeth. He groans loudly instead, which earns an airy laugh from Hinata.

“Don’t fall, Kageyama!” He says.

_That’s what I should be saying to you, dumbass_. He thinks to himself miserably. Kageyama won’t fall off the ladder, he’s more than sure if that.

(He’s already fallen so hard, after all. At least this time he’s in control.)

Hinata scrambles on all fours when he gets to the top, already slipping off his backpack and hastily unzipping it.

Kageyama stands up, blinking slowly at the view around them. He sees a good amount of stars tonight, about as good as it will ever get with all the light pollution sifting through the air. The moon hangs in the sky, glowing and milky white. Almost full, but not quite. Kageyama suspects this view wouldn’t feel as spectacular if Hinata wasn’t here.

The latter is setting out a blanket for them, kneeling on the fabric as he tries to smoothen out the kinks. “Okay, so, I brought a lot of stuff... well, not _that_ much, but way more than you, so—“

Kageyama flips him off promptly, then sits down on the blanket with his legs crossed. “Whatever. Can we eat now?”

Hinata scoffs, “At least wait for me to set everything out in an aesthetically pleasing way? I wanted to take a picture of it and stuff.”

“For what?”

“For memories, you idiot.” He huffs. When Kageyama squints, he can see the brush of pink adorning his face. “This is my last night in Japan... for a while.” His voice softens. Sounds a little scratchy and full of emotion. Kageyama feels his proverbial armor chip.

He was afraid of this. He’s been successfully closed off when it comes to his strange, mushier feelings about Hinata, but he’s dreading that tonight will put an end to that.

Hinata has a way of laying his soul bare. Stripping away the stoic layers that he puts up, most of the time without even noticing, and staring at what’s right there inside of him.

Quite frankly, that scares the shit out of Kageyama.

“It’s nice that I’m spending it with you.” Hinata continues. His expression is a wistful one, and that alone brings an ugly crash of ambivalence over Kageyama’s mind. “My partner. ‘Till the end.” When he laughs this time it sounds misplaced. Sad and wrong. Maybe even a tad bitter. His smile isn’t as bright.

Kageyama swallows, “Yeah.” He utters eloquently, poking dejectedly at the bag of meat buns. He’d rather not talk about this. He wants them to start stuffing their faces with food already, so he doesn’t have to hear Hinata’s goodbye. It’s foolish to prolong the inevitable, but he keeps thinking, maybe if Hinata never says the words, it won’t really happen. He won’t really leave. Maybe the ebb and flow of time will freeze up, just for them.

He grimaces. _That’s selfish_. Hinata needs to do this. Kageyama knows he does.

“Time really flies, huh?” Hinata says thoughtfully. His hands are busy setting up the food he brought, presumably in that ‘aesthetically pleasing’ way he’d mentioned before. Kageyama watches them. The hands that spiked his tosses for so long. The hands that pushed him around angrily at the training camp. The tired hands that would sometimes linger on his during bus rides back home. “It’s like—you hear adults say that a lot, but you don’t really _feel_ it. I always thought time was moving too slow, ‘cause I wanted to hurry up and get stronger.”

Kageyama nods slowly, head still down, eyes glued to hands, hands, _hands_. “You brought a lot of sandwiches.” He observes because his brain is fizzling out like a firecracker dropped in water. Suddenly, thinking has become a very difficult task.

“Hm? Ah, yeah I guess I did.” He chuckles. “I also brought cookies! I made them with my mom and Natsu.” He pulls out a box wrapped in a pink cloth, tied by a baby blue ribbon. _Cute_ , Kageyama thinks solemnly.

“What kind?”

“Just sugar. Natsu ate all the chocolate chips, so...”

Kageyama smiles at that. Wonders what it’s like to have a younger sibling. He almost wants to ask, but he catches himself, embarrassed. “I like sugar cookies.” He says quietly.

Hinata smiles with his eyes first. It’s something Kageyama noticed a long time ago, but still manages knocks the wind out of his lungs when he sees it happen in real time. The way Hinata’s eyes widen and shine and crease at the corners. Then his mouth twitches precariously, like maybe he’s trying to conceal it, but decides not to, and then he’s grinning wide, unapologetically. Sometimes when he’s really excited his tongue pokes through his teeth. This is Kageyama’s favorite smile.

(Kageyama really never stood a chance.)

“I’m glad.” Hinata says. He’s still smiling, gaze locked onto Kageyama.

He looks away, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “Can you just hurry and set thefood out, dumbass?” His voice is weak and his face is burning. Why did he agree to this picnic again?

“Don’t rush me! Art takes time...”

“Jesus Christ.” Kageyama groans. “I skipped dinner for this, you know.”

Hinata gives him a wild look. “Who the hell told you to do that?”

Kageyama makes a noise akin to a growl and throws a quick jab at him, which Hinata swiftly dodges, giggling obnoxiously as he ducks his head.

“You should’ve explained the... the guidelines of picnics to me.”

“The _guidelines_ —?“ Hinata repeats with a wheeze, head falling forward as his shoulders shake with repressed laughter.

Kageyama can just feel the tips of his ears turning red. “Sh-Shut up!” He hisses, reaching forward and grabbing Hinata by the collar of his shirt. He pulls him in a little, fully intending to shake some sense into him, but Hinata looks up at him then, nose too close. Kageyama’s hand is still gripping his shirt, his jaw clenched. He’s willing to bet he’s done this thousands of times. Grabbed Hinata like this and shaken him around like a polaroid picture. It’s funny how everything feels so strange and foreign right now. His hands on Hinata feel _different_. The way Hinata is looking at him through long lashes, almost bashful—wait, why is he—

“Uhm. Kageyama.”

Kageyama lets him go. “Take the picture.” He breathes.

Hinata nods quickly, face bathed in heat and color. Kageyama waits patiently, eyes flickering from the sky to Hinata’s fidgeting hands as the latter handles his cellphone. The loud shutter sound effect goes off at least twenty times before Hinata seems satisfied with his photography.

“Okay! Time to eat.” He chirps and his mouth curls sweetly, gently, like he’s strung from cotton candy.

(It’s funny, how the sweetest things turn sour later.)

Kageyama loves to eat. He can be a picky eater at times, but he finds he’s indulgent (though never too much—he knows the consequence of being overzealous) with all the food he does enjoy. So, right now, he’s confused as to why everything tastes so bland on his tongue, when if this were any other day his senses would be overwhelmed by all the flavors.

(Why is everything so out of place?)

He’s sitting across from his rival, his partner, his friend of three years and the world is still and quiet for them. Only the crickets make their existence known, singing loudly in the bushes beneath them. They are eating meat buns and sandwiches and sugar cookies on the rooftop of a school they reignited. They are looking at each other, but not in the eyes. At hands maybe. Knees and forearms and hair. Never the eyes.

(Something here is wrong.)

“Do you know any constellations?” Hinata asks him. He’s munching on a sugar cookie. His fifth one, probably. There are dark shadows that dance across his face, manipulated by the moonlight.

“I know a few.” Kageyama says. He reckons he'd be able to point out the most famous ones, if the stars weren't so dimmed by the busy world below. “Doubt we’ll be able to see any of them, though.”

"Shame." Hinata clucks, throwing himself back carelessly. His head hits the roof with a resounding _thunk_ , and Kageyama hisses at him, calling him stupid and aggressively telling him he needs to be more cautious. And Hinata is laughing again, reassuring him softly, pink lips upturned and hands stretching high above his head. Kageyama watches him curiously. "We should go camping together one day."

_One day._

The words strike Kageyama like he is nothing but an acoustic guitar being strummed by melancholic fingertips that only pick at minor chords. He feels it. The sadness. The feeling that even though Hinata is within his grasp, they are miles apart.

There is hardly any physical distance between them, but there is a barrier. Kageyama doesn't know which one of them is putting it up.

"If we were out in the countryside, we'd be able to see the stars. Point out every constellation. Wouldn't that be nice?"

It would be more than just _nice_. All Kageyama wants to do is drive Hinata out to the countryside and stare up at the night sky with him, a grid of twinkling points and one moon that balances the earth.

Kageyama's shoulders feel heavy with regret. He thinks he should say something, but isn't it pointless now? How can they make up for lost time when they have none left?

So he sits with his heart in his throat and his fists clenched because that's all he can do to keep himself from shattering. From pouring his soul out of this pitcher of unrequited love.

(To love is to be poisoned.)

"Do _you_ know any constellations? Why do you wanna see the stars so bad?" He asks.

"... I just think the stars are beautiful. And they make me wonder ... about stuff."

"Stuff?"

Hinata giggles lightly. His hands are covering his eyes. "About like... _Aliens_."

Kageyama glances up at the sky again. Lets out a low chuckle. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh, but am I?" He challenges. "Aliens existing is totally possible, so why wouldn't I wonder about them? I mean—can you imagine? There could be entire civilizations somewhere out there. Just like us. Maybe they even play volleyball."

"No."

"It's possible."

"It's not."

"What the hell, you really think we're all alone in this big, _big_ universe?" He widens his arms for emphasis as if the space between his hands could portray the vastness of everything ever in existence. Like his body is equivalent to innumerable galaxies. (Maybe it is.)

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kageyama's forehead creases. His hands find the hem of his shirt, twisting it up between his fingertips. "I don't... know?" But he does know. He knows that the rest of the universe has never intrigued him because everything he's ever known (loved) is here on earth, rooted in its soil, breathing, and alive. Even if the universe is vast and lonely, he doesn't care. He's not alone anymore. Even if they are small and insignificant, it wouldn't matter. What he's got here is all he needs. Here, there is Hinata, and Hinata comes with everything else he loves. Volleyball and meat buns and companionship (and everything else he's afraid to say). There is no supernova that could compare to him.

Even if they _aren't_ alone in the universe, there is no other galaxy that has Hinata Shouyou. So why should he care?

"Just think about it, Kageyama. There are so many stars and planets out there... I'm sure there are stars just like our sun. Entire solar systems like ours, in fact."

"Well, if there's _sooo_ many, then where are they?"

"Ah," Hinata says with an all-knowing smirk. "Well, you see there's this theory—"

"Never mind."

"You didn't even let me explain!"

"Don't need you to."

" _Please_?? I watched this one Youtube video and I've been dying to talk someone's ear off about it all week."

Kageyama groans loudly, knowing he'll have to end up listening to whatever Hinata says whether he wants to or not.

(He'll manage. Sure, he's not interested in the topic at hand, but he is beyond infatuated with the person speaking.)

"It's called the _great filter_ ," Hinata says, and he's practically buzzing with excitement. He motions for Kageyama to come closer as if he can't possibly tell him from this distance. This _not_ -distance. They are _literally_ half a meter apart. He pats the space next to him invitingly, eyeing Kageyama expectantly from where lays on the roof.

All Kageyama can think of is how dangerous this is for someone like him—someone who’s heart has begun to strum solely for the boy before him. Every step towards him is a nightmare disguised as a pretty pink dream. He is in danger. To lay down next to him is to lay himself down on a bed of flowers, on a grave, in a coffin. He knows this, and yet, Hinata’s eyes implore him. Oblivious to this push and pull of wretched black waves within Kageyama’s psyche.

(Will he ever know?)

Kageyama lays next to him, limbs heavy and strung tight, breath a little shallow. Cheeks the color of roses, pink and red alike. He can feel Hinata beside him. Though they aren’t touching, there is heat radiating off of him, rolling away from his skin and bombarding Kageyama’s right side.

“There’s a chance that aliens are out there, but their…uh…ability to visit us depends how advanced the civilization is.” Hinata explains quickly, words tumbling out of his mouth haphazardly. It’s like he can’t hold them. They all gather and sit on his tongue until he just _has_ to open his mouth and let them fall and float in the air next to Kageyama’s ears. “There could be a civilization _way_ ahead of us—meaning they’re farther along in this great filter than we are.”

Kageyama’s waterline is wet from staring wide-eyed at the sky for too long. He tries to imagine the aliens. What they would look like. He can’t. “Then why aren’t they invading us? They have the power to.”

Hinata laughs, all soft and warm. Kageyama won’t look, but he knows the smile on his face is probably dazed. Faraway. Like Hinata’s mind is no longer grounded here on earth but among the stars. Briefly, Kageyama thinks he would fit right in there, among bright and twinkling and beautiful things, but he is selfish. He wants Hinata _here_.

“Maybe we’re just that inferior to them. Do you feel the need to invade and take over every anthill you see?” Hinata asks.

“Now, what do _ants_ have to do with this?” Kageyama sighs, pulling his brows and setting his face into a glare.

“Because ants don’t understand humans. Ants don’t understand why we build things like skyscrapers or amusement parks. They can’t even begin to understand why we do anything, really. To an advanced life form, we’re like that. We’re _ants_.”

The words on Kageyama’s tongue die when he says this. That’s right. They’re insignificant. Nothing in the grand scheme of things. Even the aliens think so.

(But if that’s true, why is Hinata _everything_ to him?)

Hinata continues, “Either that, or we’re currently the most advanced. _Or_ —this is the scary part—there comes a point in the great filter where the most advanced civilizations are killed off.”

“By what?”

“Themselves.” He answers, then props himself up on his elbows. He looks down at Kageyama with big eyes. They glimmer under the moonbeams that engulf his sun-like entity whole. It’s something like a solar eclipse. Moon swallowing the sun—yet the sun is still always slightly visible, presence too prominent, too bright to drown out. “There comes a part of the great filter where it all ends,” Hinata says. He sounds somber. Everything about that sentence sounds so unlike him.

“Does it? You said it was just a theory, not cold hard facts.”

“I know, I know, I’m just...” Hinata casts his gaze away, eyes hiding behind a bush of red hair. “It’s so weird to think about things that are bigger than us. Makes me feel lonely.”

Kageyama’s heart lurches at the word. Loneliness is a bitter thing—one he knows all too well. It’s a feeling Hinata shouldn’t ever have to feel.

“You aren’t alone,” Kageyama says, and he’s breathless. “I’m here.”

Hinata’s head snaps up at that—at his own words echoed back at him. His mouth is parted, eyebrows raised until they disappear behind his hairline. They stare at each other like that, both of them refusing to breathe. Both of them unmoving.

He could say it right now, he thinks. In this silence, he could open his mouth and tell Hinata that he’s in love with him. That he’s been in love with him for years now.

But what good would it do? He’s leaving. He’ll be gone for years. Kageyama has run out of time to state the plain. He will keep it a secret, one he only whispers to himself and the moon.

It’s dawning on him at full force now, how Hinata is leaving him. The person who put him back together and showed him what it meant to be a partner, is leaving.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispers. There are clouds floating behind him. The sky opens up and it should swallow him, but he is left untouched by the ominous darkness of the world, fluorescent in all his glory. “I’m so grateful that it was you.” He says and his voice is shaking, warbling like he’s going to cry—and God, Kageyama hopes he’s not going to cry. It will tear him apart to see him cry.

He swallows thickly. “Yeah. Me too.”

And Hinata smiles.

( _You’re beautiful._ )

“Hey, you think there are _parallel_ universes?”

“I don’t know.”

When Hinata lays back down again, there is no distance between them. Physically and mentally. Physically, Hinata has smushed their sides together, hot and uncomfortable, and dizzying. Mentally, that invisible barrier they’d put between themselves has lifted.

Kageyama takes a deep breath in through his nose.

Hinata isn’t in Brazil yet. He is still Kageyama’s for a few hours.

He blows the air out of his mouth.

“I think there are.” Hinata says happily, “Maybe in another dimension, we’d be bigger. More significant.”

Kageyama doesn’t think it matters. If they are small, then so be it. They are only human, after all. They were never meant to fill the vast space of the universe. It would be impossible.

“I think we’d be small.” He says. “But I think that’s okay.” he closes his eyes. Feels the night breeze brush his temple and sift through his hair. He feels Hinata squirming next to him, against his own, still body. Kageyama aches. He wants to stay here forever.

(He wishes Hinata did too.)

Everything is okay right here. There is an unspoken thing between them. Always has been. Kageyama screams three words over and over in his mind, hoping Hinata will somehow hear them.

“You’re okay with being small?” Hinata questions.

Kageyama nods.

Hinata’s hand clasps around his then, scorching hot and searing through Kageyama’s skin. Kageyama opens his eyes. Finds Hinata already staring at him.

“But you’re not small, Tobio.” He argues.

Kageyama’s mouth has gone dry. He keeps hearing his given name rolling off Hinata’s tongue, ringing in his ears like a siren. “You’re not small either.” He says back. “Not to me.”

Hinata bites into his lip so hard the plush skin there glows white. He blinks rapidly, “You’ll call me when I’m in Brazil, right?”

Kageyama feels like there’s no air in his lungs. Like all the oxygen in the world has escaped through the ozone layer. “Yeah, of course, dumbass.” He doesn’t mean for the words to come out so fond. Feels embarrassed that they did.

Hinata entwines their fingers. “Don’t let go of me just because I leave, okay?”

Kageyama looks down at their hands, at Hinata’s smaller fingers squeezing him so tightly. There’s sweat gathered between both their palms. They’ve never held hands like this before (not on purpose), yet it feels so familiar. Like they’ve done it a thousand times, over the course of millions of different lifetimes.

(Everything _is_ okay right here, but this moment is temporary.)

“I won’t.”

And maybe, just _maybe_ , somewhere out there in a parallel universe, Hinata would be his.

☆°·*:.。.☆†*ﾟ▽ﾟ*☆.。.:*·°☆

_“I’m sure we're taller in another dimension_

_You say we're small and not worth the mention_

_You’re tired of movin', your body's achin'_

_We could vacay, there's places to go_

_Clearly this isn't all that there is_

_Can't take what's been given_

_But we're so okay here, we're doing fine_

_Primal and naked_

_You dream of walls that hold us in prison_

_It's just a skull, least that's what they call it_

_And we're free to roam.”_

— White Ferrari, Frank Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this ending is so.... what the hell.... cant believe i did that to myself i love happy endings yall idk what happened... ummm i think i shall make this part of a series so i can eventually give it a happy ending?!?! yes perfect 
> 
> ALSO! here are the videos hinata was referring to because i explained it terribly & its really interesting stuff!! or maybe its not and im just a space nerd whatever!!! (also i dont know how to link things on here im sorry): 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNhhvQGsMEc&t=95s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fQkVqno-uI
> 
> twitter: @ k4gehin4


End file.
